Tres idiotas en Equestria xD
by Dax fucking Flame
Summary: Tres idiotas una Equestria, Tres humanos bronies llegan a Equestria y traen consigo la estupidez humana a la vez lo mejor de la tierra, que haran nuestros protagonistas en un mundo pacifico? entren y averiguenlo.
1. Chapter 1

1.- UN GOLPE DE SUERTE?

 **No soy dueño de la franquicia mlp todo esto lo hacemos para divertir al lector. Los personajes Dark y Ecio son propiedad de nuestro fic. . Los personajes Dark y Ecio son propiedad de nuestro fic. Todo esto se lleva en la tercera temporada**

Bien mi nombre es Josué pero me llaman dark tal vez sea porque parecía emo. Bueno como todos los que están leyendo esto si soy brony vivo en Bolivia si ay bronys en Bolivia. tengo 17 años y empecé a ver la serie a los 15 muchos anti bronies me decían porque veía esa serie para niñas y les respondía es un mundo diferente al nuestro el cual reside en paz y amistad en cambio nuestro mundo ya está corrompido y esa serie es un pequeña ventana abierta a ese mundo fantástico yo lo veo así no sé qué piensan ustedes. En fin tenía varios amigos bronys en toda Bolivia así como en Latinoamérica. Mi mejor amigo Ecio vivía en Sucre Bolivia al igual que yo era brony así que decidí visitarlo y así comenzó nuestra aventura…

POV: DARK (JOSUE)

Estoy en mi cuarto escuchando música no había nadie en mi casa era solitario y fuera de bromas es así. En fin mi madre interrumpió mi música con una llamada me comunica que tiene que ir a La Paz a capacitar en hemodiálisis y me corta. Doy un suspiro y veo estoy solo una semana entonces tengo una idea puedo ir a Sucre llamo a Ecio y le digo que voy para allá. Agarro mi mochila pongo todo para una semana una notebook (mini laptop) me pongo mis auriculares unos grandes azules y mi celular ya tenía todo.

2 horas después

Estaba en mi asiento escuchando música ir a Sucre desde santa cruz toma 17 horas en bus claro tenia sueño y dormí un poco desperté. Ya llegando a sucre estaba con frio pues es invierno y allá ase un frio de mil carajos llegamos a la terminal baje y ahí me lo encontré a mi amigo Ecio era casi de mi altura 1.75 vestía normal excepto por su chamarra era una de rainbow dash tenía 22 años.

Dark: Oe ay un lugar turístico o algo por el estilo

Ecio: Si ay una ruinas cerca de acá pero no está pesada tu mochila

Dark: no solo traigo ropa y mi notebook

Ecio: okey voy por algunas cosas y vamos

Fue por su mochila a su casa mientras yo compraba agua comida botiquín te lo pedían si querías explorar .Llego el también trajo suministros antes de irme compre una soga nunca se sabe cuándo la necesitaras tomamos un taxi y nos fuimos mientras hablamos de la sexta temporada y la película de my Little pony que saldrá en 2017. Nos dejaron un poco lejos por qué no el taxi no podía entrar más allá habían rocas elevadas y podrían dañar el coche caminamos pero no se nos permitia la entrada.

Dark: Ósea todo eso para nada dije molesto Ecio: oye ay unas ruinas atrás de la montaña recién fue descubierta vamos dijo

No lose dije ase frio además no está vigilado? No a esta hora no dijo. Llegamos eran unas cuantas casas en ruinas pero muy fabulosas llegamos abajo y estábamos entrando cuando una señora mayor apareció de repente nos advirtió.

Anciana: no entren ahí las personas de los alrededores se fueron porque había un embrujo.

Nos valió madres y entramos revisamos pero no había nada raro comimos y bebimos ya nos íbamos cuando en una estantería encuentro un libro viejo y extraño.

Anciana: no toquen el libro. Gritó.

Grite como una niña y solté el libro no pasaba nada enojado le grite vieja mentirosa Ecio se rio de mí y yo le mire con una cara de enserio.

Ecio: espérame voy a regar el arbolito dijo y se alejó un poco

POV: Ecio

Termine de hacer mis necesidades y volví pero en un armario encontré un collar de oro con la forma de un sol se la mostré mostré a Dark y feliz grito encontraste una joya seremos ricos y yo le mire con cara de pokerface de pronto su celular empieza a sonar me dice que le sostenga el libro en lo que él contesta veo la tapa del libro y era una media luna no le doy importancia y pongo el collar encima del libro repente empiezan a brillar de diferentes colores parecía un espectáculo de luces. Y ahora qué hiciste cabron me dijo dark. de repente todo se puso negro…desperté cayendo en picada caí fuertemente en el suelo y Dark tal vez peor me levante y vi que Dark tenía una herida en la cabeza pero su mochila agarrada a su brazo protegiéndola yo lo mire pokerface haaaaa suspire lo arrastre hasta un árbol cerca de ahí. Vi a mi alrededor preguntándome donde chingados estamos no era Sucre hacía calor y no frio de repente escucho alguien llorando miro atrás y ay un pozo me acerco y lo que veo me dejo con la cara WTF

POV: DARK

Desperté madreado y sumamente adolorido mire alrededor mío y unos 10 metros estaba Ecio mirando como idiota aun pozo me levante y fui con él lo mire y miraba abajo yo le dije que te pasa? .Mira abajo respondió. Okey WTF había un caballito verde mis sentidos brony se activaron era lyra la que teníamos abajo y dije lo que todo brony diría en esta situación. ¡PERO QUE CARAJOS! El grito alerto a la unicornio miro arriba y grito de alegría HUMANOS. Reaccioné primero y dije o lo que comimos estaba mal o nos volvimos locos.

Ecio: oye bro tenemos que sacarla de ahí

Dark: acaso estás loco es lyra lyra te suena familiar

Ecio: wey no podemos dejarla ahí abajo

Dark: está bien y como bajamos

Ecio: pokerface oye no será bueno utilizar tu puta cuerda

Dark: está bien pero quien baja? Mirándolo

Ecio: que?

Dark: yo tengo la cuerda

Ecio: y?

Dark: haaa no te hagas el mongolo baja de una vez

Ecio: está bien. Desanimado

Ya abajo. descuida lyra te sacare de aquí…. Ey que haces suéltame dark auxilio deja de manosearme darkkkk. Jejeje no te hagas que te gusta XD. Pendejo cuando suba te matare súbeme. Está bien. En cuanto sube. Lyra grita que emoción otro humano y me tira una lanza tipo Edge aaaaahhhh Ecio ayúdame. Jejejeje no te agás que te gusta troll face. Enserio. Me la quito de encima y analizo un poco esto. OYE BRO QUE YO RECUERDE NO AY PONYS DE COLORES EN BOLIVIA. Lyra dice Bolivia?. QUE YO RECUERDE NO AY PONYS DE COLORES EN LA TIERRA. Grito exaltado. La tierra dice lyra no sé de donde vienen esto es equestria . Yo me quedo 0.0

 **Bueno hasta aquí la parte del fic. Recuerden un nuevo capítulo cada dos días. Haremos todo lo posible para subir cada fic para ustedes queridos bronies Bolivianos. Si quieren saber más de nosotros visiten la página de Facebook bronies Bolivia y contáctenos para cualquier duda. Muy pronto empezaremos más fics alucinantes y si eres extranjero broho gracias por leer el fic y espera la segunda parte me despido Dark. Una cosa más si quieren divertirse en YouTube visiten a regular brony para ver divertidas reacciones a mlp bueno me despido un abrazo muy fuerte y hasta el siguiente fic.**


	2. ES UN MALENTENDIDO

2.- ES UN MALENTENDIDO

 **Hola a todos soy Dark disculpen que tarde un poco en subir el fic es que estamos pensando Ecio y yo en subir otro pero dijimos que mejor terminamos este y seguimos con el otro porque me informaron que les gusto y lo seguiré así que sigamos con este fic. No soy dueño de mlp todo esto lo hago por diversión y entretener al lector.**

Después de recibir la noticia que nos dejó mudos llevamos a lyra hasta el árbol más cercano a curar sus heridas. Mientras Ecio la curaba yo estaba asimilándolo vi el libro que estaba en el césped lo levante una media luna en la portada me dirigí donde Ecio estaba atendiendo a lyra. Vi su cuello tenía el collar que encontró un sol.

Dark: y que crees

Ecio: de qué? .Pregunto.

Dark: como de que que?. Como llegamos a equestria? Le grite.

Ecio: no lose

Uffff deje escapar un suspiro miro a lyra y le pregunto.

Dark: que hacías en ese pozo?

Ecio: que crees que ella hacia vendiendo pizzas? Que pregunta más idiota

Dark: ya perdón. Como te caíste en ese pozo?

Ecio: diciendo ahhhhhhh pum. Jejejejeje XD

Dark: enserio eres tan inmaduro? -_-

Ecio: ya me callo perdón. Pero enserio que hacías aquí?

Lyra: es una historia un poco larga

Dark: ósea estamos en otro mundo tenemos todo el tiempo.

Lyra: bien…..

Flash back

Me levante temprano hoy bombón se iba a canterlot por unos asuntos personales me dijo que no husmeara por ahí buscando alguna información de humanos. Ella se fue no resistí y busque libros y mapas. Pero no había información de ustedes de repente un vagabundo me ofreció un mapa. Es enserio un vagabundo interrumpió Dark. Lyra si ya me equivoque ahora deje que termine bien por donde iba a si el vagabundo me ofrecía un mapa donde supuestamente había ruinas humanas pero era solo mentira ya estoy acostumbrada a que me timen dijo triste. El mapa me lo vendía a 500 bits estaba situada un poco más allá del bosque everfree fui hasta allá pero no encontré nada se hizo tarde y no veía nada entonces me caí en el pozo grite pero nadie vino y estuve así por 4 días.

Fin de flash back

Dark: estuviste 4 días en ese pozo?

Lyra: si me dijo triste

Fui hasta mi mochila saque una botella de agua y unos chocolates y se las di. Debes estar hambrienta le dije mientras se los daba ella termino en un par de minutos. Wao fue lo único que dije.

Ecio: ESPERA DIJISTE EVERFREE

Lyra: si

Ecio grito como una niña yo también estaba asustado pero para gritar así? Vamos a morir repetía varias veces y parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón. CALMATE le dije al mismo tiempo que le daba una bofetada se tranquilizó un poco.

Dark: bien tenemos que salir del bosque

Ecio: y como lo haremos

Dark: con google maps le dije sarcástico

Tenemos a lyra le dije.

Dark: lyra sabes cómo volver no?

Lyra: si pero no puedo caminar. Dijo.

Dark: tu Ecio cargala

Ecio: porque tengo que cargarla yo?

Dark: POR QUE SACARLA FUE TU IDEA, POR QUE ERES UNA RATA INSIGNIFICANTE Y POR QUE TE GOLPEARE SI NO LO HACES

Ecio: ya está bien. Dijo molesto

Nos dirigimos por el everfree mientras yo sostenía un palo (por si las moscas) lyra nos decía por dónde ir después de caminar 4 horas mire mi reloj y me fije que eran las 4:27 pm. 5 minutos después mire que nos acercábamos a la salida podía ver la pradera libre de árboles.

Dark: mira la pradera

Lyra: es bombón

Ecio: mira son guardias grito feliz

De repente bombón viene y le da una patada a Ecio en la rodilla Ecio se arrodilla de dolor y cae al piso. Bombón se lleva lyra fuera de nuestro alcance. De repente grita.

Bombón: QUE LE HICIERON AMI AMIGA

Los guardias empiezan a rodearnos. Ecio se levanta apenas duras.

Dark: no le hicimos nada le digo un poco asustado

Guardia: mientes mono sin pelo.

Guardia 2: entréguense y no usaremos la fuerza

Dark: no le hicimos nada vuelvo a decir

Un guardia me apunta con su lanza de repente me ataca agarro la lanza por el palo y se la quitó los otros empiezan sacar lanzas con magia.

Lyra. No ellos me ayu…..

Guardia 2 ataquen

Dark: Ecio como saldremos de esta con honor y sin violencia.

Ecio: …

Dark: Ecio?

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Ecio a 40 metros de mi corriendo como pendejo maldición digo me voy corriendo igual. Los guardias empiezan a perseguirnos y entramos al everfree de nuevo pero los guardias paran pero como somos idiotas seguimos corriendo como mongolos ya llevamos corriendo 15 minutos y paro a descansar y Ecio igual.

Dark: porque carajos corrimos?

Ecio: algún mejor plan?

Dark: de hecho no

Saco dos botellas de agua de mi mochila y le doy una a Ecio la tomamos y nos tumbamos en el césped veo mi reloj eran las 5:56 pm no había forma de volver decidimos pasar la noche ahí nos turnamos para dormir yo desde las 12.00 hasta las 3:00 pm y Ecio desde la 3:00 hasta las 6:00 am. Ecio se había dormido yo estaba aburrido y siento algo en mi cuello eran mis cascos azules cafini yay digo de alegría toco mi bolsillo rezando por que estuviera allí y si estaba mi pinche celular estaba me pongo a escuchar una de las músicas dedicadas a la princesa luna me encantaba era mi personaje favorita y puse su canción ángel of darkess. Después empecé escuchar dubstep cuando me di cuenta que eran las 3:00 despierta le digo a Ecio. No quello me responde. Haaaa suspiro no podía más y me dormí.

POV Ecio

Estoy dormido pero algo empieza a lamer mi car y olfatearme. Para linda no sigas digo cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con una maldita manticora ahhhhhhhh grito como una niña. Dark se levanta toma la lanza que le quito al guardia y se la clava en la cabeza tumm cae al suelo muerta.

Dark: un poco más tarde y hubieras sido culpable de la indigestión de esa cosa.

Ecio: SE SUPONIA QUE DEBIAS VIGILAR.

Dark: yo? maldito perezoso miro la hora que es

Me fijo y eran las 9:47 am lo siento me dormí.

Dark. No me digas dijo sarcástico

Nos levantamos y desayunamos jugo y unas galletas. Y le digo volvemos. No lose. Me respondió. Uff estoy cansado y adolorido. Y yo no? Me respondió. Uf yo sugiero que durmamos un poco más.

Dark: no seas perezoso muévete. Quiero agua limpia para llenar nuestras botellas y lavarme un poco

Ecio está bien

Nos movimos durante 1 hora y encontramos un rio llenamos nuestras botellas y nos aseamos un poco me cambie de ropa a una polera roja y unos shorts blancos. Dark se puso una polera negra y una bermuda negra es como lo dice su nombre oscuro. Seguimos caminando durante ahora 2 horas y tenía hambre no quedaba casi nada solo unos chocolate y unas galletas cutres.

Fin POV

Dark me siento cansado y hambriento

Ecio: vamos al menos no puede ser peo…..

No pudo terminar cuando 35 soldados reales nos apuntaron con lanzas

Dark: disculpa pero ibas a decir PEOR

Ecio: no yo no iba a decir nada

Miro son 35 pinches soldados y nosotros solo 2 no ay nada que hacer.

 **Bien hasta acá este cap. Para algunos será corto pero no se imaginan cuanto tardo en escribir pero de ahora en adelante los caps serán más largos promesa. Esperen el siguiente cap el martes queridos lectores bolivianos y si eres extranjero broho gracias por leer mi fic y espéralo. Si quieres comunicarte con nosotros entra a bronies Bolivia (grupo) y contáctanos. Y si quieres divertirte en YouTube visita regular brony para las divertidas reacciones de un brony como tú y yo no es mi canal pero dale una oportunidad a este brony Peruano. Soy Dark y hasta el siguiente fic.**


	3. OBJETIVO CAZA DEL FUGITIVO

3.- OBJETIVO: CAZA A FUGITIVO

 **Si ya se lo siento por no subir fic pero estaba muy ocupado con tareas edición y esas cosas. Sin más retrasos el fic.**

 **No soy dueño de MLP todo esto lo hago por diversión y entretener al lector.**

Allí estábamos rodeados de 35 guardias reales que no tenían cara de ser amigos y la pregunta es ¿qué podemos hacer? Pero lo decidieron ellos primero

Guardia: no se muevan monos sin pelo arrodíllense y ponga las manos atrás.

Ecio: oye men nos habla a nosotros?

Dark: no al chavo del ocho. Claro que a nosotros.

Guardia: cállense y obedezcan o quieren hacerlo a la fuerza?

Ecio: no ya vamos ya vamos

Me quitaron la lanza también nuestras mochilas no sabía qué hacer? como todo brony sabía que nos llevarían a su calabozo o con las princesas y no se fíen yo quería ver a Luna y Celestia pero nos culparían del delito que ni siquiera cometimos. Caminamos media hora en cada momento nos apuntaban con lanzas sentí algo en bolsillo recordé lo que tenía ayer en la noche y se me ocurrió un plan. Saque cuidadosamente mi celular y puse linterna apunte halos ojos de los guardias dieron la vuelta 2 segundos era la oportunidad.

Guardias: ah mis ojos

Guardia: dónde están?

Dark: Ecio corre como pendejo.

Ecio: yo te apoyo.

Guardia: que no se escapen.

Tome nuestras mochilas y salimos corriendo a la velocidad de la luz. De pronto un rayo paso rozando mi hombro y los vi eran unicornios si uno de esos rayos nos da la aguantamos pero más de uno pobre de nosotros.

Después de 10 minutos de correr no dimos más y paramos a descansar nos metimos en una especie de cueva deje a Ecio descansando y Salí a buscar agua. Volví 4 minutos después pero al volver…

Guardia: quieto mono sin pelo.

Ecio: ay no mames.

Guardia: revísalo.

Ecio: brutalidad policiaca brutalidad policiaca .

Guardia: que encontraste?

Guardia 2: una bolsita con polvo blanco.

Ecio: eso no es mío.

Guardia: llévenselo y busquen al otro.

Ecio: es injusto lo pagaras sé dónde vives.

Dark: O_O

Por desgracia me acerque demasiado

Guardia: allí esta atrápenlo.

Guardia 3: sí señor.

Guardia 4: sí señor.

Dark. Con permisito dijo Monchito.

Corrí con todas mis fuerza pero no llegue lejos pues a 100 metros de allí había una cascada.

Guardia: estas atrapado.

Guardia: entrégate.

Dark: Jamás.

Guardia 3: no tienes escapatoria.

Dark: ja no la tengo? adiós PUTITOS .l.

Me lancé a la cascada me valía verga.

Dark: AYYYYYYYYYYYY CRABRONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

SPLASHHHHHHHHH

Nade rápido a la orilla tenía que apurarme estaba jodido pero tenía que hacerlo. Llegue a la orilla y me metí en unos arbustos y descanse ahí. No sé como pero me dormí.

Desperté ya era posiblemente las 4:00 pm y así era revise mi celular por suerte era el m4 aqua sino estaría jodido. Me dolían las piernas no sé cómo camine llegue a una parte alta desde allí podía ver canterlot y el castillo. Y me pregunte como estará Ecio?. No tenía comida ni agua las mochilas estaban en la cueva de seguro los guardias se los llevaron. Saque mi celular y puse linterna ya no veía nada le puse el penúltimo cartucho de batería me serviría me serviría esta noche vi algo que me alegro frutas las recogí y comí un poco y decidí dormir subí a un árbol y dormí.

Me levante temprano mientras estaba por dormir anoche se me ocurrió un plan para sacar a Ecio posiblemente piensen que somos una amenaza así que el golpe de sacar a Ecio es esta noche tenía que prepararme.

Dark: primero lo primero agua y comida

Busque frutas y agua y los encontré. Bien ahora tenemos que encontrar armamento y sabia donde lo encontraría me subí a una colina alta y vi a mi alrededor y allí estaba ponyville estaba un poco lejos tal ves 1 hora de caminata Salí disparado recogí frutas y las comí mientras caminaba. Llegue a ponyville y fue una suerte que no me encontré con ningún animal salvaje.

Dark: uff ni loco vuelvo entrar allí.

Busque una casa cercana y lotería había una pasando el puente. Pase por debajo del puente llegue atrás de la casa mire por una ventana había una pony adentro y unos potros espere pacientemente y sucedió los potros salieron a jugar y la pony a comprar alimentos es mi oportunidad no fue difícil empujar la puerta me dio un poco de pena por romper su puerta trasera pero tenía que ser rápido saque dos cuchillos de cocina no tan grandes pero servían me sorprendió encontrar uno tamaño de un humano pero lo mire bien y era una especie de cortadora de césped XD Salí con las cosas. Mi próximo objetivo madera encontré un montón afuera de una casa las tuve que rob…ehheheeh prestarme XD y estuve una hora tallando dos lanzas. Próximo objetivo llegar a canterlot.

Dark: en la madre donde estaba la estación en la serie?

Busque y lo encontré me escabullí por atrás y me escondí en una especie de caja y escuche atentamente a los pasajeros que venían.

Escuche a varios que iban a otros lados pero nadie iba a Canterlot. Hasta que escuche una voz refinada y bastante conocida.

Rarity: a que hora sale el tren a canterlot.

Pony: en 1 hora.

Rarity: gracias me puede dar un boleto.

Pony: como no.

Tuve que aguantarme mi lado brony me tranquilice y mire mi celular eran las 5:00 pm entonces sale a las 6:00 pm justo como quería en la noche. Espere pacientemente el tren y allí estaba la típica que dice para canterlot XD. Era ya un poco de noche así que Salí revise los vagones y me metí al de transporte de carbón no había mas todos los demás estaban cerrados con candados. Me metí con las cosas y me acosté cerca de la orilla para salir rápidamente aproximadamente. Ya habíamos llegado revisé la hora en mi celular y eran las 20:16 pm Salí disparado al castillo justo como esperaba era una ciudad muy grande pero medieval tuve que escurrirme por los callejones estaba pintado de negro por los carbones XD. Llegue al castillo luego de trotar revise mi celular 22: 56 pm justo a tiempo como me lo esperaba habían guardias en la entrada 2 para ser exactos recogí una piedra y la tire a la pared del otro lado la escucharon y fueron corriendo hacia allí aproveche y me metí al castillo ahora empieza lo divertido.


	4. UN PLAN NO TAN PERFECTO

4.- UN PLAN NO TAN PERFECTO

 **Hola chicos bueno en primera parte me disculpo por lo corto del fic del anterior capitulo pero se esta historia será muy larga ahora si subo capítulos promesa bien sin más que decir comencemos con el fic. No soy dueño de mlp todo esto lo hago por entretener al lector.**

Ahora mismo estoy flotando en agua puedo ver a otra persona flotando en el agua también que identifico como Ecio él está desmayado y yo apunto pero como chingados sucedió esto? Bueno tiene su explicación.

2 horas antes

POV (DARK)

Bien esos guardias se han ido y me infiltrado en el castillo tuve que prender la cámara de visión nocturna. Si donde todo se puede ver pero en verde XD. Realmente al hacer esto me acuerdo del juego Outlast si no lo jugaron véanlo. Bien estaba con mi celular observando por donde ir y no tropezarme habían guardias por todos lados con linternas hechas por sus cuernos XD. No encontré mejor nombre. Luego se despejo el camin escuche que venían unos guardias al parecer alguien quería entrar al castillo pude reconocer su voy. Era Rarity pero que ase ella aquí. Pongo atención a la conversación.

Guardia: por favor dígame el asunto.

Rarity: la princesa nos convocó a un asunto importante dijo que tenía que mostrarnos algo.

Guardia: por aquí por favor.

Dark: (pensamiento) no puede ser si la llamo, también halos demás elementos de la harmonía siiii no dark controla el hype si vinieron aquí posiblemente sea a ver a Ecio tengo que encontrarlo y rápido.

Mi plan era buscar en los calabozos pero Ecio ya no está allí posiblemente estén en el trono tengo que apresurarme. No me di cuenta pero choque con una estantería.

Guardia: oye escuchaste eso.

Guardia 2: no.

Guardia. Juraría que escuche algo.

Guardia 2: de seguro no es nada venga vámonos. Tenemos que vigilar.

Me estaba aguantando el dolor pues me golpe las costillas con el borde del mueble.

Dark: bien encontremos a Ecio

Estuve recorriendo los pasillos pero no encontraba nada revisé mi celular ya habían pasado 1 hora desde que me infiltre en el castillo.

Dark: maldición Ecio donde te metiste?

Guardia: oye que van hacerle al mono sin pelo?

Guardia 2: no lo sé solo oí que lo iban a despedazar.

Guardia: no pos la vida sigue.

Dark. WTF.

Lo van a despedazar que quiso decir con que lo van a despedazar? Dios tengo que apurarme pero my Little pony no se trata de amistad? Ay Ecio eres un tonto. Seguía caminando con mi celular con visión nocturna pero no encontraba el puto salón. Pero me tropecé con algo que en mi puta vida pensé que me iba a ocurrir.

Guardia lunar: princesa luna su hermana la requiere en el salón

Luna: gracias soldado dígales que no nos molesten por favor.

Guardia lunar: si princesa.

Wow conocí a Luna la seguiré ella me conducirá al salón. Las estuve siguiendo cinco minutos ella usa su cuerno para su luz tuve precaución para que no me vea. Ahora que la veo de cerca siempre me agrado luna más que las otras ponies había algo que me atraía pero en estos momentos los puntos no están a mi favor así que me las aguanto. Pasaron 2 minutos más y llegamos puertas eran grandes pero no se veían tan pesadas vi que un guardia se acercó al parecer por instrucciones.

Guardia lunar: a la orden princesa

Luna: ya encontraron al otro?

Guardia lunar: no aun no los hemos encontrado pero seguiremos buscando.

Luna: (suspiro)

Pude ver como entraba al salón y cerraba las puertas con magia. Ya estaba listo lo encontré. Pero mi momento de felicidad se arruino por el puto celular.

Batería baja

Guardia lunar: quien anda ahí? Apuntando con la luz hacia donde estaba.

Dark: maldición.

Guardia lunar: alto.

Corría como mis pies me lo permitían chocaba con algunas cosas pero encontré un lugar para esconderme en una habitación lo malo de la habitación salía 2 guardias.

Dark: no rayos

Guardia lunar: que no se escape.

Al parecer los grito alerto a todos los guardias ya que veía que venían de todos lados. Mientras corría le cambie de batería al celular era la última.

Dark: tengo que aprovecharla bien.

No pude avanzar más había guardias en todos lados así que utilice mi as bajo la manga visión nocturna y flashes. Es una aplicación que la encuentras en google play XD. Mientras veía como se confundían aproveche para golpearlos a mano limpia era bastante fácil había acabado con 7 guardias y era momento de escapar. No pude hacerlo ya que algo me tomo como una fuerza invisible y me tiro por los aires caí de espaldas. Sosteniendo mi celular XD.

Guardia solar: te tengo.

Dark: no estan fácil.

Me levante y tome una de mis lanzas y le di un golpe fuerte con el mango cayo nockeado de repente otra aura me rodea y me lanza contra un espejo que había cerca los vidrios rotos me cortaron en 7 lugares hombro mano pies rodilla espalda cara y cabeza. Dios que dolor eran 7 cortadas que estaban sangrando la que dolía mas era la de la cabeza ya no podía hacer nada ni siquiera luchar trote como pude puse visión nocturna en mi celular que milagrosamente salió ileso me metí en una especia de habitación y me escondí debajo de la cama espere pacientemente pero nadie venia posiblemente me estén buscando en otros lados.

Dark: aaahh mi brazo.

Salí de la cama y empecé a caminar por las esquinas con mucha cautela veía a muchos guardias pero nadie se daba cuenta de que caminaba a sus espaldas seguía caminando hasta que choque con un guardia que venía a trote me alumbro y tuve que correr, otra vez tenia guardias a mi espalda me metí en una habitación y me escondí en un armario espere había pasado desapercibido pero en otra no puedo correr tanta suerte seguí mi camino vi por la visión nocturna que dejaba un pequeño rastro de sangre tarde o temprano vendrían a por mí pero tengo que encontrar a Ecio seguía caminando hasta que di con el salón otra vez. Estaba a unos centímetros cuando otra aura me levanto y me tiro a una esquina.

Guardia solar: Quieto mono sin pelo.

Guardia solar: Ya no hay salida.

Dark: sí que la ay.

Tome mi celular usando el flash alumbre su cara aproveche su distracción y le metí un golpe en su rostro con todas mis fuerza cayo nockeado joder hasta mis manos ya me duelen revise mi huesos de mi puño no podía doblar ninguno pero no importaba.

Dark: ya llegue.

Tome una bocanada de aire y entre.

Ecio: y haci es como llegamos gracioso no?

Celestia: muy gracioso.

Twilight: si atravesaron todo eso solo por un malentendido?

Ecio. Si jajajajaja.

No podía creer lo que veía era Ecio charlando tomando una taza de té como si nada.

Celestia: oye que tal otra partida de ajedrez te despedazare otra vez.

Dark: O_O

Ecio: bueno per…. A Dark ahí estas donde estabas te perdiste de la fiesta.

Dark: FIESTA? MIRA LO QUE ME HICIERON.

Celestia: no puede ser mírate lo siento es que Ecio nos estaba contando sus historias así que me olvide de mandar la nueva orden a los guardias.

Dark: EL….

Ecio: tranquilo oye te tienes que calmar porque la verdad necesitas descansar.

Dark: ERES UN PINCHE PENDEJO

Corrí hacia Ecio y le tire una lanza tipo edge y salimos por la ventana de la torre estábamos cayendo en picada y…

SPLASHHHHH

Caímos sobre una especie de estanque del jardín real así es como terminamos flotan do miro a Ecio una vez más.

Dark: (pensamiento) te perdono esta vez imbécil pero de otra no te salvas. Digo al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se cerraban…

 **Bien hasta aquí el capítulo que pasara con los dos idiotas? Será este el comienzo de la aventura? Dark y Ecio estarán bien? Por qué no dejo de hablar como un idiota? Muy bien esperen el siguiente cap soy dark y hasta el siguiente fic bronys wiiii.**


	5. NO SE PREOCUPEN VOLVERE

AVISO IMPORTANTE

 **Por razones y azares de la vida el fic dos idiotas en equestria se cancela hasta nuevo aviso. Las razones no las puedo decir solo les puede decir que no se preocupen es más ni siquiera estaré conectado en Facebook así que quiero que me disculpen por las estupidez que hice, soy ZnKpainScZ y hasta el siguiente fic…**

 **Este no es un adiós es un hasta luego no se olviden de este idiota dios no puedo hacerlo en estos momentos no puedo…..no olviden este fic….**


	6. O SI PROBLEMAS

5.- O SI PROBLEMAS

 **Hola como están si regrese perdonen por los errores ortográficos es que soy subnormal bueno que más? A si muy pronto estaré subiendo una nueva historia de algo que les va encantar. Bien sin más que decir fic.**

Abro los ojos y estoy en una habitación recostado en una cama, al lado mío había otra supongo que es la de Ecio pero él no se encontraba y sus sabanas estaban caídas. Mire mis heridas ya no me dolían. Oigo un quejido proveniente de Ecio.

Ecio: ay creo que me madree la cara

Dark: si te caíste de la cama subnormal

Ecio: perdón Dark por lo de ayer

Dark: no ay bronca

Ecio: bueno gracias

Dark: oye no has visto mi celular

Ecio: si aquí tienes

Dark: por qué lo traes tú?

Ecio: ayer cuando casi me matas yo fui quien despertó primero y lo vi tirado cerca de la ventana

Dark: gracias

Ecio: ahora QUE CHINGADOS HICISTE? AY MAS DE 10 GUARDIAS EN LA ENFERMERIA Y ROMPISTE UN MUEBLE DE 400 AÑOS DE ANTIGÜEDAD

Dark: si y estuvo cool todo PARA QUE ESTES TOMANDO TE MIENTRAS YO RECIBIA MIL GOLPES

Ecio: fue tu culpa

Dark. Cállate

Ecio: ven aquí

Dark: vamos atrévete

Justo antes de que nos diéramos un golpe la puerta de la habitación se abrió

Celestia: hola espero que se Allan recupera….

Créanme que entre alguien y te pille apunto de golperle la cara a alguien es es….

Dark: que cosas no?

Ecio: solo estábamos haciendo nuestros ejercicios matutinos si eso

Celestia: ah muy bien vengan los dos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar

La seguimos hasta llegar al trono ahí estaba Luna y las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

Luna: bienvenidos humanos

Dark: un momento como saben que somos humanos?

Celestia: Ecio ya nos explicó un poco sobre ustedes

Dark: ah muy bien

Celestia: quería preguntarles cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

Dark: bueno es un poco complicado de decirlo

Celestia: lo entiendo pero necesitamo…

Sargento: princesa Celestia los líderes de los imperios llegaron estan en la sala de reunión

Celestia: gracias sargento puede retirarse

Sargento: si su majestad

Celestia: parece que tenemos que irnos, Luna vamos

Ecio: a dónde van?

Celestia: es una reunión cada año para formar lazos después de hablar los presentaremos y así explicaran como llegaron, guardias guíen a los humanos y a los elementos de la harmonía hasta sus respectivas habitaciones.

Guardia: si princesa

Celestia: pueden pasear si quieren y dialoguen con los elementos les hará muy bien

Luna: los llamaremos cuando necesitemos presentarlos

POV: DARK

Las princesas se acababan de ir estoy en mi habitación, Ecio se quedó con los elementos de la harmonía yo no quise quedarme no se me dan eso de las primeras impresiones pero mi lado brony combatia por ir a saludarlas. En fin Celestia dijo que tendremos que presentarnos sabe dios como lo haremos estoy muy nervioso.

Dark: que haremos? Necesito tiempo para pensar estoy muy estresado

Miro mi celular está al 82% que bien me pongo a escuchar música, pero me acuerdo de algo importante lo que nos trajo a equestria, si el libro voy hasta mochila afortunadamente Ecio las recogió.

Dark: a ver dónde está aja

Miro la tapa del libro con más detalle parece ser de la princesa luna pues la luna estaba grabada en la portada nada interesante lo pongo encima de la cama y saco mi laptop ese si estaba cargado al 100% no lo había utilizado reviso notificaciones y chats me encuentro con lo mismo y vi los últimos mensajes era de un amigo AdventX1 pero se llamaba Jimmy Gonzales era un tipazo y un brony que me caía bien.

Dark: como quisiera que estés aquí te encantaría dije

Me levante de mi cama y fui hacia la puerta estaba a punto de abrirla hasta que una luz que parecía el mismo sol cubrió el libro, de repente la un esfera luminosa se abrió entre la habitación no sabía que hacer de repente la luz se va por la ventana hasta el cielo donde explota en un haz de luz.

Dark: WTF QUE PUTAS ERA ESO

Mire alrededor mío todo estaba normal fui hasta el libro lo tome y lo quise abrir pero no pude estaba con una especie de cerradura el libro se abrió un poco de en medio y unas letras aparecieron de la nada en la parte superior que decían: pon tu muñeca derecha.

Dark: what the fuck como sabe que tengo muñeca si esto parece de questria? Ba me vale verga

Puse mi muñeca ahí pero de repente el libro agarro mi muñeca fuertemente y mi brazo empezaba a brillar.

Dark: que carajos, no que pasa suéltame

Mi brazo brillaba no sabía qué hacer, fui hasta el baño y empecé a lavar mi brazo pero no se quitaba empecé a friccionar mi brazo en la pared y sabanas de la cama pero nada ya me estaba empezando a asustar, y ise lo que cualquiera haría.

Dark: no quítate ahhhhhhhhh

Si estaba corriendo por el castillo agitando mi brazo.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO A UNOS 30 METROS DE AHÍ**

Ecio: y asi es como Dark y yo terminamos en la cárcel

Twilight: que gran historia debo anotarlo todo

Pinkie pie: QUE BIEN TERMINASTE, ASI PODRE ASER MI FIESTA PARA USTEDES

Apple Jack: Por favor pinkie, oye y tu amigo Dark por que no está aquí

Rainbow dash: si tiene que decirme como mando a 10 guardias a la enfermería

Rarity: una pregunta ejem Ecio

Ecio: si?

Rarity: porque tu amigo utiliza ese ropaje tan oscuro?

Ecio: bueno a él le gusta ese estilo de emo pero lo demás no lo se

Fluttershy: que aterrador pasaron una noche en el bosque everfree

Ecio: si y no fue nada agradable por cierto saben que paso con lyra heart…

?: ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Twilight: de donde vienen esos gritos

Ecio: un momento yo conozco ese grito

Apple Jack: mejor vamos a ver

Ecio: si mejor

Todas: si vamos

 **REGRESANDO CON DARK**

Dark: Ahhhhhhhhhh dios sal de mi brazo quítate dios no sé qué hacer ahhhhhhhh

Las cosa esa no se quitaba y enserio ya estaba preocupado de pronto sentí pasos seguido de voces eran las mane six dios si me ven ahora no sé qué pasara fui corriendo hasta mi habitación una vez intente métodos para quitarme ese brillo escuche que tocaban era Ecio y las mane six.

Ecio: Dark abre la puerta por qué gritaste?

Dark: no fue nada solo estaba asombrado por la estructura tan bella y pacifica

Ecio: estas seguro

Dark: seguro si muy seguro

De repente mi mi brazo empezó a brillar mas y me empezó a arder de una forma horrible y hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Dark: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ay no mames

Ecio: Dark que está pasando abre de una vez

Apple Jack: no pareces estar muy bien

Flutthershy: si señor parece que algo lo está molestando

Mi mano brillo una vez mas ya parecía que era el puto sol

Twilight: que es ese brillo?

Ecio: Dark ya no mientas abre la puerta que está pasando?

Dark: na-d-a e-sto-y b-i-en ahhhhhhhh maldición

Ecio: eso es todo Rainbow harias los honores?

Rainbow dash: como no

Oí como se alejaron pero de repente la puerta se vino abajo la responsable rainbow dash

Ecio: muy bien que putasssss está pasando….QUE CARAJO LE PASA A TU BRAZO AHHH MIS OJOS

Twilight: cúbranse los ojos

Todas se cubrieron sus ojos yo hice lo mismo, de repente desapareció la luz y en mi mano tenía una especie de guante metálico

Ecio: QUE CARAJOS HICISTE ME VAS A TENER QUE EXPLICAR TODO

Levante mi mano derecha para verlo mejor pero lanzo una pulso que destruyo la pared y se llevó a Ecio con esa ráfaga de viento. Mi cara era épica POKERFACE.

Celestia y luna caminaban por un pasillo buscando a los humanos y a las portadoras.

Celestia: muy bien tu ve por las portadoras y yo iré por E…..

PUMMM CRASHHHH

Celestia: ECIO

Ecio: a QU-E CHIN-G-ADOS

Luna: QUE PASO?

Miraron por donde vino Ecio y allí estaba yo.

Dark: jajajajajaja que cosas no?

 **EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LA TIERRA**

Se puede ver a un chico en la computadora escribiendo unos fics el autor AdventX1

Advent: Ahhh que cansancio mm que raro no me ha hablado Dark? Ñee tal vez mañana

Advent era un chico de 1.72 tenía 16 a punto de cumplir 17 ñee pa que miento era Brony y escritor en fanfiction tenía el pelo un a unos lados y su cabello era tono de blanco teñido XD

Advent: bien hora de dormir

De la nada una esfera apareció en el centro de su habitación.

Advent: whatttt que ovnis aahhhh mi celular tengo que grabar esto, pero que cojones ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

La esfera atrapo a Advent y desapareció…..

 **Dios si he vuelto si mi inspiración ha regresado y si continuo el fic y como no con un personaje nuevo bien intentare subir los fics ya están hechos pero falta editarlos y corregirlos pero lo haré lo más rápido posible dejen reviews saben me ayuda muchísimo y gracias por leer el fic brooho y hasta la siguiente.**


	7. PROBLEMAS

7.-PROBLEMAS

 **Hola a todos como está bien (EXPLOSION)**

 **Publico: donde putas estabas hijo de ¡"#%#"#"% &$&#$%((%$#!#"#"**

 **Dark: perdón lo siento es que estaba atendiendo unos asuntos personales es que me mude a otra casa y la mudanza no estaba fácil eh pero ya está resuelto además estaba pensando en el fic y otros futuros con coordinación de Ecio y Advent. Sin más que decir sigamos con el fic. Ah esperen me olvidaba el arma se explicara adelante en el capítulo. Ahora sin más que decir vamos con el fic.**

 **(POV DARK)**

What the fuck es lo único que podía decir.

Dark: esto no puede empeorar. Justo cuando termine la frase algo callo a un lado mío era Adventx1 o Jimmy

Advent: ay mi cabeza

Applejack: pero si es otro humano

Advent: un momento reconozco esa voz. Dijo levantando la cabeza

Advent: …WTF

En ese momento Advent se desmallo no lo culpo yo lo hubiera hecho

Dark: que cosas no?

 **5 Minutos después**

Ecio ya se había puesto mejor estaba siendo vendado por una enfermera pero Advent no despertaba. Celestia, Luna y las mane six estaban enfrente mio.

Celestia: muy bien que paso

Lo único que hice fue levantar mi mano así y….

Pero el guante lanzo otro pulso y destruyo parte del techo los escombros cayeron encima de nosotros por suerte Celestia hizo un campo de fuerza antes estábamos a salvo o talves no.

Celestia: eso estuvo cerca

Advent: ay mi cabeza uf tuve el sueño más feliz de mi vida

Pero más escombros cayeron Celestia no pudo poner un escudo se distrajo con advent

PLAF

Las princesas cayeron desmayadas y también las mane six

Ecio: que hiciste cabron

Advent: eh que hacen en mi cuart…..este no es mi cuarto verdad?

Dark: no, no lo es

Guardias reales: princesa escuchamos un ruido…ustedes que le hicieron a las princesas

Dark: no les hicimos nada

Advent: princesas?

Sargento: atrápenlos

Dark: corran putos corran

 **Hasta aquí llego mi manera tradicional de escribir ahora viene lo bueno caps. más largos y musicales bueno en una hora aproximadamente suba el otro no se preocupen hasta luego.**


	8. SALSEO SALSEO

.- SALSEO SALSEO

 **Hola a todos bienvenidos a Dos idiotas en equestria bueno, la única que cosa que les digo es que pongan el soundtrack OBLIGATORIAMENTE porque o sino, le quitan esencia al fic bien sin más que decir fic. TODOS LAS MUSICAS Y LINEAS SON DE SU RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS SOLO LOS PONGO POR QUE ME PARECEN COOL.**

 **PONGAN ACA MINORU 187**

 **SE IMAGINAN DOS IDIOTAS EN EQUESTRIA?**

 **MAS A OTRO IDIOTA?**

 **PERDIDOS**

 **EN UN MUNDO DIFERENTE?**

 **Y LO PEOR DE TODO CON GUARDIAS HIJOS DE PUTA?**

Dark: salid corriendo son unos hijos de puta ay dios mio salid corriendo

Advent: corred corred corred

Ecio: ahhh

 **ESTO ES**

 **3 IMBECILES EN EQUESTRIA XD**

 **SALSEO SALSEO**

 **Corten la canción**

 **PONGAN DE MUSICA DE FONDO KEVIN Macleod-Sneaky snitch**

Dark: corred

Advent: vámonos

Ecio: corran ahhh

-Salimos corriendo del castillo pero los unicornios nos lanzaron hechizos de fuego el fuego alcanzo a Ecio pero solo a la ropa le tuvimos que quitar la ropa excepto la ropa interior XD. Corriéramos con las manos arriba XD. Y le dije a Ecio.

Dark: jajaja estas por el bosque en plan con las flores y las manos arriba en plan que te gusta mucho pareces un drogado que acaba de salir de una fiesta jejeje

Advent: jajaja vámonos

Ecio: pendejos

-fuimos atrás de canterlot había un pueblo abandonado talves pusieron en alerta a todos necesitábamos provisones teníamos hambre y sed-

Dark: aquí ay salseo aquí había gente antes, aquí se supone que debe haber cosas vamos a buscar buscar bien eh

Ecio: ay un puesto de frutas

Dark: saca provisiones

Advent: AY UN GUARDIA CON UN CASCO, AY DOS

-había dos guardias parecían extranjeros o de otro reino-

Dark: que dices whats, aléjate yo friendly friendly (SIGNIFICA AMIGO XD) WTF

Ecio: friendly

Advent: FRIENDLY :(!

Dark: nos han visto les vamos a esperar aquí creo que vienen

Ecio: que vienen que vienen

Advent: pero que tienen eh yo tengo un arco

Dark: O FUCK YO FRIENDLY FRIENDLY PONGA LAS MANOS ARRIBA FRIENDLY FRIENDLY

-Los guardias sacaron lanzas con magia-

Advent: HIJO DE PUTA HIJO DE PUTA

Dark: FRIENDLY FRIENDLY MOTHERFUCKER OKEY O MANIS O MANIS O MANIS ESTOY EN MIS RODILLAS SPANISH

-Una lanza salio volando y cayo justo al lado de Dark-

 **Pongan: Witch doctor cartoons se adelantan al segundo 40**

Dark: WTF NO NO HAGAS ESO ADVENT EHH SALID CORRIENDO SON UNOS HIJOS DE PUTA AY DIOS MIO SALID CORRIENDO

Advent: CORRED CORRED

Ecio: AHHHH CORRED AY DIOS MIO

 **CORTEN LA CANCION Y PONGAN INVESTIGATIONS Y SIGAN LEYENDO**

 **TIEMPO DESPUES**

-Nos encontramos con un poni unicornio en el bosque con una carreta llena de manzanas decidimos seguirlo nos guiaría a algún pueblo estábamos a 10 metros de él siguiéndolo Dark miro a Ecio y le dijo-

Dark: 1-2-3-4 1-2-3-4 Amigo nos van a pegar un tiro como vayas desnudo estamos jodidos jajaja

Advent: porque si asi molamos mucho mas

Dark: vamos a seguirlo nos va a llevar al salseo máximo espero que nos lleve

Advent: me está formando una atracción a esa carreta con manzanas

Dark: es que mira ese botin que lleva

Advent: le tiramos un par de piedras va a darse la vuelta y va a ser pum

Dark: no le vamos a quitar la carreta porque es buena gente

Ecio: si le quitamos en plan

Advent: que no que no que ese nos revienta le lanzamos un par de piedras se da la vuelta y pum

Dark: no no este va ser nuestro colega

-En ese momento el poni paro-

Advent: está empezando a sospechar

Ecio: jejejejeje

Dark: si está empezando a sospechar se ha quedado quieto

Advent: se lo está oliendo está en plan ay dios mio

Ecio: le voy a dar un golpe de aviso ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)

Advent: que no que no Ecio que tienes en la cabeza Ecio

-Ecio empezó a correr hacia el ponie-

Dark: es que Ecio vas desnudo

Ecio: que lo mato que lo mato

Dark: mira va por él va por el jejejejeje

Advent: va por el jajajajajaja

-El ponie se dio cuenta y soltó la carreta y empezó a correr tropezando cómicamente-

Dark: ajajajajajajajaja

Ecio: jajajajaja

Advent: jejejejejejeje

Ecio: que me lo cojo que lo mato mira que lo mato que lo mato por mi hermana yo reviento sabes jajajaja XD

Dark: que te reviento

 **CORTEN LA CANCION Y PONGAN WITCH DOCTORS CARTOONS AL SEGUNDO 40**

Explosiones!

EXPLOSIONES ESTALLIDOS D:!

Advent: ay salseo ay salseo

Dark: ay salseo

Ecio: venga tu venga

Dark: que ha pasado

Advent: que ay guardias que no revientan

Dark: QUE DICES QUE DICES WTF CUIDADO DONDE ESTA ADVENT SACA EL ARCO YA

Advent: No tengo flechas tengo el arco pero no tengo flechas hahahahaha xD

Ecio: no tiene flechas estamos jodidos

Advent: vienen que vienen

PUM BOOM PUFF POM

Dark: SON MUCHOS FRIENDLY FRIENDLY, FRIENDLY, FRIENDLY WE FRIENDLY WTF WE FRIENDLY AAH CREO QUE ME ESCAPO AHH VIENEN A POR MI, VIENEN A POR MI VIENEN, A POR MI QUIEREN CARNE QUIEREN CARNE FRESCA NOOOOO NAAAAAA NO AN FRIENDLY, AN FRIENDLY, AN FRIENDLY, AN FRIENDLY, AN FRIENDLY MOTHERFUCKERS FUCK YOU BITCH

AHHH HIJOS DE PUTA, HIJOS DE PUTA AGHHHH PENDEJO ME VOY A CAGAR EN TU PUTA MADRE QUE CABRON QUE, CABRON…

 **CORTEN LA CANCION**

 **HORAS DESPUES**

POV Advent

-Me despierto estoy en una cama escucho ruido abro un poco los ojos era un sirviente ponía un desayuno de película y luego se retiró-

Advent: ay lo último que recuerdo es que dije no tengo flechas tengo el arco pero no tengo flechas hahahahahaha XD, La trolleada me costó ay mi espalda solo recuerdo explosiones mmm el desayuno se ve rico y Dark y Ecio están dormidos el crimen perfecto mujajajajajaja

Dark: no lo creo

Advent: ah me asustaste

Dark: que pensaste que te ibas a quedar con todo luego de la trolleada

Advent: y que dices comemos y me explicas todo

Dark: bueno

-Básicamente me dijo lo que paso antes del salseo y también del arma-

Advent: porque el pelo de señora?

Dark: ja celoso. Dijo moviendo su flequillo

Advent: se oye porque nos tratan bien?

Celestia: yo puedo responder eso

Advent: ahhhhh

Celestia: jajajaja gritaste como niña

Dark: jajajaja si

Luna: verdad no

Dark: ahhhhh

Luna: jajajajaja tú también gritaste como niña

Advent: jajajaja ahora es otro

Dark: si claro que risa

Twilight: que bien que se encuentren bien

Apple Jack: si nos tenían preocupadas

Advent: porque nos tratan de la caza a los huéspedes?

Celestia: les explique todo y los lideres están apenados y no querían ocasionar una guerra con su reino

Rainbow Dash: ja guerra contra estos debiluchos los aplastaríamos

Dark: si es lo que pasaría. Dijo nervioso

Advent: oye pero en este video dice lo co…..mmmmm

Dark: no le hagan caso está loco

-Dark quiso tomar mi celular pero twilight se lo quito en su afán de saberlo todo-

 **Si quieren saber qué es lo que ven pongan en YouTube Humans vs aliens epic dubstep**

 **-** Después de ver el video nos tenían miedo mucho miedo-

Dark: gracias Advent

Advent: que cosas no?

Dark: Princesas nosotros no venimos a conquistar su mundo puede confiar en mi

Celestia: te creo

Dark: qué?

Celestia: te creo y se que dices la verdad pueden quedarse en Equestria hasta que vuelvan a su mundo

Dark: gracias princesa

Celestia: muy bien será mejor que descansen a se me olvidaba los demás líderes les mandaron un presente de disculpa

-En ese momento levito un cofre y lo puso en el piso-

Advent: que?. Dije abriendo el cofre

-WTF en el cofre había diamantes rubíes diamantes y oro-

Dark: aaagh. Puff

-Dark se había desmayado lo llevamos a su cama, después las princesas y las mane six se retiraron me quede solo así que me puse a dormir-

 **Horas después**

POV Advent

-Me levante asustado por unos gritos de ponies fui hasta el balcón a ver qué pasaba-

Dark: WTF

-Habian ponies corriendo hacia el centro de canterlot me fije y habían luces de colores mire a las camas de Dark y Ecio y no estaban-

Advent: que hicieron cabrones?

-Sali corriendo del castillo pero en el camino me encontré con las princesas y las mane six-

Celestia: que está pasando Advent

Advent: no lo sé esos idiotas

Luna: ay que ir a investigar

Twilight: vamos

 **10 Minutos después corriendo y esquivando ponies**

 **-** Mientras más nos acercábamos más ponies había-

Advent: holy shit

-Fue lo único que dije la plaza de canterlot parecía un concierto de electrónica, me acerque solo las princesas y las mane six subieron a un carruaje para ver mejor. Estaba ya muy cerca Dark me vio-

Advent: DARK QUE PUTAS ESTA PASANDO

-El solamente apunto a Ecio y ahí ya comprendí todo-

Ecio: Advent ven sube tienes que ver esto

-Subí para detener todo esto-

Advent: TIENES QUE ACAB..ar esto de una vez?

-Mire abajo y habían miles de ponies gritando parecía un famoso-

Advent: WTF que hicieron

Ecio: nada solo disfruta Dark arranca la fiesta

-Dark saco su laptop y empezó una fiesta epica-

 **Pongan: Gecko Oliver heldens**

-Definitivamente esa noche fue la más loca de mi vida y me gusta XD-

 **EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HABRA MOAR SALSEO CON ARMAS Y GUARDIAS :D**

 **DE DE DEJA REVIEW Y DALE A FAVS SI QUIERES**

 **DE DE DEJA REVIEW Y DALE A FAVS SI QUIERES**

 **NI NO NI NO NI NO NO NI NO NI NO**


	9. Hablando con Dax

MEET THE DAX #1

El tema de hoy es: ¿Bronies en serio?

Hola a todos esta es una nueva sección de la historia donde hablare de distintas cosas, temas preguntas y respuestas etc. Mañana tendré listo el nuevo cap no se preocupen así que diviértanse de mis ocurrencias. O bueno algo estas secciones estarán cada 2 capítulos :v

 **Lugar: Estudio de Dax si Dark sonaba algo ñee asi que me cambie :v**

Dax.- Okey My Little pony, hasbro mediante el canal de Hub Network, estrena el 10 de octubre de 2010 una nueva serie llamada mi pequeño pony la magia de la amistad, bajo la dirección y producción de Lauren Faust, quien trabajo también como consultora en las chicas super poderosas y mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios, La franquicia de mi pequeño pony era muy conocida por su naturaleza "Infantil y para niñas "a lo que Faust intento crear personajes y situaciones más profundas, nadie pensó que con estos pequeños cambios la serie tuviera un fuerte impacto en internet, tanto así que no solo agrado al público infantil, sino que también a un público adulto que gustan mucho de la serie y hacen llamarse a sí mismos bronies.

Dax.- Bueno no es malo que nos agrade una serie cuyo objetivo era un público infantil. Pero hacerlo público de una manera:

-Obsesiva

-Desagradable

-Patética y

-Sexual (¿WTF?)

-Silencio incomodo-

Dax.- es cuando empiezan los problemas, digo somos bronies nos gusta my Little pony no hacemos daño a nadie son nuestros gustos etc. Está bien hasta un punto, pero publicar fotos diciendo que vives o que eres novio de un pony de colores que puede hablar-silencio- no

 **Deviant art del supuesto novio :v Me and luna by venom**

-Solo yo y mi pony novia Luna-vean la imagen para nada patética-

 **Deviant art de otro supuesto novio :,v If Flutthershy sees me dead by MetalGriffien69**

-Soy el novio de Flutthershy y haci es como reaccionaria si me viera muerto-inserte imagen aquí-

Dax.- y aquí otro del mismo

 **-Flutthershy misses me by MetalGriffien69-TODO TRADUCIDO DEL INGLES :)**

-Ella no puede esperar a que vuelva a acurrucarme y abrazarme :( no te preocupes Fluttlershy solo me quedan 3 dias de escuela y así podre salir contigo todo el verano-inserte la imagen de este hombre aquí XD-

 **-Por motivos de cuidar a la persona no pondré el Deviant art del autor de la imagen, solo pondré el nombre de la imagen y el comentario del autor-**

 **-¿What did you say about Bronies?-By? Búsquenlo si quieren :v**

-Escuche que algunos creen que ser brony es ser gay. Se lo conté Pyro, Sparkup, y Merlin no les gusto, la gente debería saber que no solo hay bronies artistas, algunos bronies son militares entrenados para matar. Algunos de nosotros como yo, también tengo katanas muy afiladas, así que si tienes problemas con que gente mayor vea My Little pony la magia de la amistad, esta espada esta lista-inserten imagen del militar XD-

Dax.-mirando la imagen-Uy! Qué miedo! Un sujeto entrenado para matar y sus amigos ponies! O QUE TAL MOSTRARLE A TODO EL MUNDO QUE FANTASEAS CON COJERTE A UNOS DE ESTOS PONIES-inserten imágenes rules 34 tengo que decir más? :v-

Dax.-mirando las imágenes-…-pokerface-¿QUE LES PASA A ESTA GENTE?, ¿por qué tienen que distorsionar la inocente imagen de una franquicia como mi pequeño pony?, imaginen que una niña va a buscar imágenes de mi pequeño pony en internet ¿qué es lo primero que va encontrar?-apuntando la pantalla-si piénsalo porque lo sabes-silencio de parte del lector-¿a no lo sabes? Bueno, PORNO DE PONIES DE COLORES CON HUMANOS O LESBICOS, ¿QUE CARAJO? Y no solo eso sino también de ponies deprimentes, oscuros, inadaptados, psicópatas, gore(ejemplo: pinkamena), ¿QUE MIERDA? Lo siento hermanos bronies sé que somos buena gente no hacemos daño a nadie, pero es culpa de esa parte de bronies que la palabra bronie está asociada a cáncer, escoria social, mierd. Es por culpa de esa parte de bronies que generalizan a todos los bronies(es decir por uno todos pagan no es que todos seamos esta clase de brony) son considerados personas mal de la cabeza. Aclaro que no estoy diciendo que todos los bronies somos así y que ay bronies que todavía tienen ese espíritu libre y bueno, pero que dirías tu si ves en la calle a un sujeto que cree que se ve adorable en su traje de ponie cuando en realidad se ve así.

.es/search?q=Cosplay+mlp+fails&biw=1024&bih=530&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjImdeYyrPOAhUFPJAKHZ4NDsoQ_AUIBigB - **Solo copia y pega este link para ver los fails en tu navegador-**

 **Inserta mientras ves la imágenes este video.- Filthy Frank-I am beautiful-**

Dax.- aunque debo admitir que ay un lado bueno de esto

 **. /search?q=Pegasister+cosplay &biw=1024&bih=530&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi8vfi-y7POAhWHvJAKHUfMCUwQ_AUIBigB** **–As lo mismo que con el primer link-**

Dax.-después de mirar a las pegasisters-lamentablemente es solo el 5%, Aver vamo a calmarno bronies, es por esa clase bronies, cof cof clooperos cof cof, que la gente nos ve mal y no es así. O acaso no leyeron esta carta?

 **-Carta escrita en marzo de 2013, se cree que es un troll o alguien demasiado encerrado en su pequeño mundo- no les dejo el deviant art pero sé que buscaran a este hombre buena suerte-**

-Querido kevinsano, apreciaría que a la próxima que le pidas a tus amigos artistas, quienes te dibujan arte ponie orientado sexualmente, dibujen a cualquier ponie que no sea Twilight sparkle para ti. el motivo porque te pido esto es porque Twilight es mi prometida y estamos planeando casarnos en junio o julio-(¿WTF?)

Dax.- si ese sujeto está casado con Twilight Sparkle, porque este otro está teniendo una cena romántica con ella-cuak-ESTA CARTA EXISTE NO ESTOY DE COÑA MIREN-

watch?v=-7_rOUvwgYY **Tipo analizando la carta-**

Dax.- LA FE EN LA HUMANIDAD ESTA PERDIDA T_T, en fin el punto es que estas personas dañan nuestra imagen y por ello el Fandom está decayendo y bueno espero que lo hayas disfrutado, si te a gustado dejar un comentario sigue esta historia para más charlas conmigo y hasta la próxima

- **DAX PRODUCTIONS-**

 **Agradecimientos especiales-**

 **Richard.- búsqueda de información**

 **Discord brony.- recopilación de links**

 **Dax.- escritura guion y otras cosas más :3**


	10. Charlando con Dax 2

Charlando con Dax

El tema de hoy es: Desaparición del autor

 **Lugar: estudio de Dax**

Dax.-mirando la pantalla-muchos de ustedes se preguntaran por que no actualice en días, que digo días semanas que digo semanas meses que no aparecía a excepción del fanfic Exterminio, bueno muchos ya estaban preocupados incluso me creían muerto, porque de un día para otro puf me fui, tengo que contarles algo es que me mude a otra casa pero ese no fue el motivo porque solo me tomaría una semana cuando menos, si se quedan le voy a contar una cosa súper what the fuck que los va a dejar con una pokerface bueno en este relato también les contare un poco de mi vida personal ya que no veo la necesidad de eso en este fic, pero si solo voy a contar un poco de mi vida y sé que dirán pero esto va a ser aburrido y demás, no te aseguro que te vas a divertir a base de mi sufrimiento así que empecemos.

.-Mi vida comienza un 17 de Noviembre de 1997, la verdad no me acuerdo ni una puta de nada hasta los 5 años en ese momento me doy cuenta de que vivo en Santa Cruz mi Madre es una persona totalmente diferente a mí no tiene nada de parecido en mi a ella le gusta superarse y siempre destacar, y esas virtudes le consiguieron trabajo en 2 hospitales más importantes de mi país, a los 7 mi madre ya era jefa de personal en 2 de los Hospitales incluso ya capacitaba a otras y como saben yo no tenía en ese entonces una puta idea de lo que hacía, a los 8 nos fuimos a vivir a un departamento cerca del centro de la ciudad con mi abuela, mi madre nunca tenía tiempo para mí y por esa razón descubrí el mundo de los juegos y televisión, me inscribieron en un Colegio que estaba cerca de mi casa y conocí a mi mítico amigo Richard él y yo nos hicimos amigos muy rápido y también de un amigo muy querido llamado Rodrigo un poco mayor que nosotros, pasaron los años y ya había cumplido los 14 años y mi madre se fue a Argentina a trabajar ya que ganaba el triple que acá y bueno me dejo con mi abuela estuvo bien un año pero mi abuela cayó enferma y mi madre se la llevo a Argentina y antes de irse dejo todo arreglado y en claro me iba con ella sí o sí pero yo le dije que no quería irme ya que este era mi lugar donde me sentía bien, ella no le importó y me llevo al aeropuerto y en medio de la discusión me cabree y rompí mi boleto de avión, ella me dijo que no me ayudaría en nada si me quedaba y yo simplemente me retire, no estoy de coña paso eso, bueno después de todo eso mi abuela me mandaba dinero además que yo tenía mi propia cuenta así que no me preocupaba del dinero, y quería mudarme a un apartamento nuevo y bueno por azares de la vida Richard me acompaño ya que sus padres se habían separado y él no quería ir con su madre y padrastro ya que vivían en Chile y se quedó con su padre pero él viajaba mucho ya que era camionero pues no podía estar solo, así que buscamos un lugar para que vivamos.

 **ATENCION AQUÍ ES DONDE COMIENZA LO MAS WHAT THE FUCK DE TODO**

.-Básicamente éramos 2 chicos de 15 años buscando un apartamento claro teníamos autorización de nuestros padres, bueno yo y mi amigo desde este punto hemos visto vecinos o may what the fuck.

 **.-La pervertida 1**

Dax.- bueno nos mudamos a un apartamento bueno muy cómodo y si teníamos una vecina a unos pasos de nuestro apartamento, los primeros 2 días fueron normales pero luego de 3 días en la noche empezamos a oír gemidos y jadeos desde nuestra habitación observamos por nuestra ventana que mostraba la suya a unos cuantos metros, había 2 personas follando no estoy de coña, nos quedamos WTF face Richard y yo, bueno esto se repetía todas las putas noches y no solo con el novio había veces que se masturbaba o que puto asco, teniendo a unos vecinos de 15 años ósea nose en que mundo vivía pero fue unas de las semanas más traumantes.

 **.-El despechado**

Dax.- nos mudamos 1 semana después de esa pervertida zona, y fuimos con un vecino que al principio parecía un santo, y bueno un día estaba jugando Play con mi amigo y de repente olemos un olor algo medio extraño como de smoke everyday y mierda era el puto hombre fumando marihuana, y un dia se puso tan pedo que canto toda la puta noche cantando, lo pero no es eso un dia salió totalmente como una puta cabra y empezó a insultar a quien sea que se ponga en su camino, tuvimos que mudarnos de esa zona.

 **.-La novia Loca**

Dax.- bueno en este apartamento no hubo problema vivimos bien hasta los 16 osea un puto año, y en ese entonces salía con una pegasister solo para joder a mi ex novia, bueno nose en qué momento se habrá enamorado de mi pero yo ni puta idea y me di cuenta de que mi ex se la suda que yo salía con otra y bueno decidí dejar la relación salimos de dia de campo a unos reservorios a las afueras de la ciudad y nos alejamos del grupo para conversar y básicamente se lo dije calmadamente que ella no era mi tipo que encontrara alguien mejor y que sea feliz, la tipa no hablo ni un puto segundo y casi llegando a nuestro grupo de amigos yo le dije que me hablara que no quería nada de rencor entre ella y yo, y me grito hijo de pu** y casi me da con su jodida chinela pero la pare con brazo y ella salió corriendo llorando, y tras de ella salió el típico buitre clásico que está en cualquier grupo, semanas después empezaron a llover piedras y dañaban el apartamento tras explicarle a la dueña me dijo que era mejor que me vaya a otro lado y que ella se encargaría de ocultar a donde fui básicamente, Puta loca de mierda.

 **.-La Loca del Aceite**

Dax.- esto ya fue en un piso de un edificio del centro de la ciudad, y estábamos tan apretados que todos vivíamos apelotonados en nuestras habitaciones, yo y Richard dormíamos en la misma habitación y no tenía novia después de la loca no quería saber nada de novias, y pase en esa habitación hasta febrero de este año, pasa que un dia fui a la cocina y saque una bolsa de act 2 y quería hacer las pipos en el microondas y cuando se estaban haciendo giro y me encuentro una sartén pero solo me da asco recordar, les ha pasado que la sartén se quedan pegados trocitos de carne o huevo pues eso mismo pero multiplicado por 1000, me dio tanto asco que decidí ser un buen vecino tire el aceite y lo limpie, al final lo deje secando y regrese a mi cuarto con mi amigo a ver una peli, cuando todos estaban cenando en sus habitaciones escuchamos la puerta del apartamento abrirse y luego cerrarse y era la vecina luego de unos minutos empezamos a escuchar unos gritos y unos golpes que parecía que estaba siendo poseída la tipa golpeaba nuestras puertas preguntando quien carajo había echado su aceite y nosotros en plan asustados en una esquina si XD pero nunca entendí el amor por su aceite quemado.

 **.-La Loca Obsesionada nivel DIOS**

Dax.- hace unos meses me mude con una amiga Pegasister ojo con estas, y pasa que estaba tan obsesionada pero un huevo, no le daba importancia hasta que un dia iba salir con unos amigos a un concierto de Electrónica y la tipa se puso celosa y prácticamente me hecho llave en el puto baño y no me dejo salir, un dia después esto lejos de tomármelo como un chiste me asusto por que la chica estaba como una puta cabra no me dejaba hacer los fics en paz osea me hostigaba a cada minuto y un dia me harte y decidí mudarme lejos de ella, y le pedí estrictamente a los vecinos que no le dijieran nada pero que hizo un subnormal la llamo y le informo de que me iba, Rodrigo en ese momento tenía el auto de su padre y el permiso y él nos ayudó a mí y Richard para la mudanza, y justo cuando nos íbamos a ir llega la puta loca con sus amigas y empieza a intentar sacarme del coche si no es joda empezaron a tratar de bajar mis cosas y otras mierdas más, me hacía un puto show en el centro de la ciudad unos transeúntes la quitaron un momento y mi amigo salió disparado y la tipa empieza a correr detrás de nosotros tal cual terminator jajajaja ahora me rio pero en esos putos instantes me daba un puto miedo, y bueno mis tíos y demás me prestaron dinero y me compre una casa hace menos de un mes y por eso hacia las mudanzas amueblaba y hacia los tramites de cable luz internet etc. Por ese puto motivo no actualizaba haci que espero que te aya entretenido un rato déjame un review si te gusto ver que perdía la fe en la humanidad y demás mierdas esto era solo para los que se preguntaban dónde estaba bueno chao mañana cap nose preocupen: 3

 **-DAX PRODUCTION-**

 **Posdata:** solo quería desahogarme


End file.
